


Music

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: There's No Place Like Home [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Duet, Fluff, Gen, Music, Piano, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Finally, Lucifer is reunited with his piano.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: There's No Place Like Home [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to batard_loaf for beta-ing!

On Lucifer's seventh day back on Earth, he finally returned to Lux. He and Chloe stumbled into the club in the early hours of the morning, drunk on whiskey and love, the pounding music and gyrating bodies familiar and welcome, but less interesting than the woman at his side as he steered them both towards the elevator.

When they reached his penthouse, he took in the lack of dust and dust sheets, the room looking exactly like he had left it. Chloe poured them both a measure of scotch, walking over to join him at the piano as he ran his fingers over the keys, the soft smile that had been so often present this past week etched on his face. They sat in silence for a while, Lucifer unable to decide which song would best express his joy, until Chloe started to play. A smile spread languidly across his face as she picked out the tune to Heart and Soul, and he let her play through the tune before joining in, adding chords and a bassline beneath her melody, notes dancing through the air as they filled the room with music.

He played until the sun rose over the city, swapping requests for whiskey-flavoured kisses, interspersed with melodies he loved and a few of his own making, and joy soaring in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of the series! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
